Can I be a Little Selfish This Time?
by AFA00
Summary: Jika Hanji diizinkan untuk menjadi egois, bolehkah ia menjadi sedikit egois sekarang?/ [A LeviHan Fic. Drabble kali, ya?] Mind to Read and Review it?


**Can I be a Little Selfish This Time?**

 **Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime**

 **Pairing: Levi Ackerman x Hanji Zoe**

 **Genre: Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance (?)**

 **I'm not good in putting genre-_-"**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Jika Hanji diizinkan untuk menjadi egois, bolehkah ia menjadi sedikit egois sekarang? Hidup di lingkungan yang keras dengan para raksasa imut yang siap melahapnya kapan saja, membuatnya harus selalu bersikap tegas dan mengedepankan keselamatan umat manusia. Yah, karena jika tidak, nyawa teman-temannya bisa saja melayang kapanpun si Malaikat maut itu mau. Makhluk berjubah hitam gelap dengan sabit di tangannya itu tidak akan pandang bulu untuk mencabut waktu siapa saja yang ia kehendaki.

Sungguh, Hanji tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Rasanya tadi ia bermimpi sangat panjang sekali. Sebuah mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan.

Dan, mungkin sedikit mustahil untuk terjadi.

' _Yah, bukannya tidak mungkin tidak akan terjadi, kan?'_ Hanji hanya ingin berharap.

Sekali-kali mengharapkan sesuatu itu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan, bukan?

Saat itu, ia mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat cantik sekali. Ah, jangan lupa dengan sebuket bunga penuh warna di tangannya-Hanji tak tahu apa nama bunga yang dipegangnya itu-dan ketika ia melihat kedepan, dia melihat si pendek tengah berdiri didepan dengan seseorang.

Pendeta? Apa yang ia lakukan disana dengan Levi?

Hanji baru sadar sesaat kemudian setelah ia sampai didepan altar berkarpet merah itu. Levi disana, berdiri dihadapannya dengan memakai sebuah tuxedo putih dan... Hanji tak terlalu ingin mengakuinya, tapi pria didepannya ini benar-benar terlihat tampan.

Ah, walaupun Hanji sedikit gugup tapi ia bersyukur ia sanggup mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan lancar.

Dan disitulah, Hanji baru sadar bahwa ia telah menikah dengan Levi.

Bahwa ia telah menjadi milik Levi seorang.

' _Mungkin menikah dengan Levi tidak terlalu buruk kurasa.'_

Dan ketika Hanji terbangun, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah cakrawala biru yang sangat luas dan cerah. Ah, jangan lupa dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih yang tampak sangat lembut jika disentuh.

Setelah itu, barulah Hanji benar-benar sadar bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Ilusi indah semata. Dan mendapati dirinya yang tengah melayang di angkasa bebas dan melihat tubuhnya yang sedang sekarat diatas dinding itu, semakin memperkuat fakta bahwa tadi yang ia alami hanya sebuah bunga tidur yang sangat menakjubkan dan mustahil untuk terjadi.

' _Aku mati, ya?'_

Hanji sekarang tahu bahwa harapan agar mimpinya itu terjadi tak akan pernah terkabul. Tapi jujur, ia tak kecewa sedikitpun.

Melihat bagaimana teman-temannya bercucuran air mata seraya sesekali menggumamkan namanya. Melihat bagaimana Eren yang berteriak akan membunuh titan yang telah memakannya dengan ditemani Mikasa dan Armin disampingnya.

Melihat bagaimana Levi menangisinya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Hanji baru tahu bahwa ternyata banyak juga yang mengkhawatirkannya dan mempedulikannya. Apalagi si pendek dengan muka _stoic_ -nya itu. Hanji benar-benar tidak menyangkanya.

Hanji hanya tersenyum. Atau, bolehkah ia tertawa? Melihat Levi yang menangis seperti itu merupakan sebuah momen langka yang tak banyak orang dapat melihatnya. Hanji merasa benar-benar beruntung dapat melihatnya.

Jadi, bolehkah Hanji sedikit egois sekarang? Sungguh, ia tak memiliki penyesalan sedikitpun apabila ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Lagipula melihat Levi yang menangisinya seperti itu-

"Jangan pergi, Hanji."

-terasa sedikit menyenangkan.

' _Mungkin cuaca hari ini akan jadi sangat cerah.'_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Kemarin, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ini. Jadi sebelum hilang dari ingatan, mending AFA tulis aja langsung (eman, ide gak bakal sering dateng). Oh, dan AFA rasa mungkin ini fic terakhir yang bisa AFA tulis sebelum balik ke sekolah (sekolah AFA mengharamkan segala elektronik yang ada). So, I'll be back in the next six month.**

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
